


Daisy

by holls



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Come Swallowing, Comedy, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Men Crying, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holls/pseuds/holls
Summary: What if the events of Captain America: Civil War were different? What if Steve and Bucky had more time in Bucky's apartment in Bucharest? And what if Bucky had admitted to a lot more than remembering Steve from a museum?Steve and Bucky confront each other and their feelings after being apart for so long, but how honest are they willing to be?





	Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Kaitlyn and I got the idea for this fic one night and both decided to write it. You can find hers here: [Daffodil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718563)
> 
> Love you, Kaitlyn, you're awesome! [hugs and kisses]

Steve stood in the apartment in Bucharest where Bucky was supposedly hiding out, looking around at the bare walls and minimal signs of life. He could picture Bucky in this place, and he didn’t know how exactly that made him feel other than uneasy. It wasn’t lived in much, the covers were mussed and there were things lyings around, clear signs of the Bucky he’d lived with in that hot apartment for years. That Bucky had been a mess from day one, he’d left his shoes in the middle of the floor, he’d piled up the books he was reading, or wanting to read, on any surface he could. This looked like their apartment when they first moved in with next to nothing to their names. The night that they’d had the sleepover together in the living room because of the heat wave bearing down on Brooklyn. Steve had said he was too hot to stay in his room. Really he’d just wanted to lie on the cushions on the floor beside the man he secretly loved with everything in him. 

Looking above the fridge at a container holding kitchen utensils, including a green spatula that Steve smiled at, he couldn’t help but see how clean and unused they were, bought for a purpose that Bucky was never going to use them for. He never was a great cook, better than Steve, but still more likely to eat a sandwich for supper than break out a frying pan for himself. But if Steve was eating, oh then the effort came out, and peanut butter and jam made way for beef and cabbage stew. It was never great, but the fact that Bucky cooked it just for him made it his favourite meal on Earth. It seemed like that was a whole lifetime ago, though, and what he wouldn’t give now for a bowl of it. 

Picking up a book, Steve opened it, flipping through a couple of pages before he came across Bucky’s bookmark. It was on a picture of him that looked like it had been taken out of a magazine, though which one was a mystery. It had been carefully adhered to the page in a way that it wouldn’t be of any danger of ripping out, the worn bits covered with tape to preserve the photo. It told him that Bucky definitely remembered him, but it wasn’t what interested him the most. It was the writing on the opposite page that caught his attention. 

Feeling like he suddenly wasn’t alone, Steve let the book close in his hand as he turned around, his heart skipping a beat when he realized it was Bucky behind him. Bucky, looking scruffy but gorgeous with his long hair crammed underneath a black cap. Steve didn’t realize just how much he loved long brown hair until that moment, but it hit him hard. 

“Do you know who I am?” Steve asked, keeping his tone even and calm. 

“You’re Steve. I read about you in a museum,” Bucky answered, his eyes not leaving Steve’s. 

“I know you’re nervous. And you have reason to be. But you’re lying…” Steve said, still approaching the situation, listening for Sam to warn him of any impending attack. So far, so good. 

“The Air and Space Museum in Washington D.C., they have a whole section,” Bucky shifted uncomfortably on his feet, unable to stop looking at Steve. 

“Yeah, I know that, I’ve seen it,” Steve said, clearing his throat nervously. “I didn’t say that you were lying that you went to the museum, I meant that you’re lying about me.” 

“I’m not,” Bucky said faster than he meant to, wondering why they’d never bothered programming him to lie better, especially with his heart beating like a brass band in his chest. “It’s a good display you know.” 

“Bucky, you have a picture of me in your book…” Steve said, holding it up. “And I know, I went there.”

“That was a souvenir,” Bucky quickly clarified, wishing he knew what to do with his goddamn hands. “I just marked my spot with it.” 

“Okay, so you just marked the page that says ‘Bucky Rogers’ in both print and signature form by taping a picture to it and putting the bookmark attached to the book there? That’s what you’ve done?” Steve asked, opening the book up to hold it up to him. “Do you want to try changing your answer?” 

“Nnno, I’m going to stay with the museum, and that…” Bucky waved his hand towards the book, hoping he didn’t look as flushed as he felt. “I thought my name was Bucky Rogers for a while.”

“So you draw hearts and flowers around your name usually?” Steve looked down at the page and back up at his uncomfortable friend. 

“Yes, I like…it just looks nicer,” Bucky said with a very awkward smile. “I just…do that all the time.” 

“On what?” 

“On…anything, really. Anything that needs decorating…” 

“Like your name?” 

“Yyyes.” 

“You’re the worst liar on Earth,” Steve said flatly, wondering if Sam was still listening to this. 

“I’m not, I’m just…” Bucky took a deep breath through his nose, his brain trying to come up with anything that sounded plausible whilst he was staring at gorgeous Steve. “I’m…weird.” 

“Well yeah, I knew that,” Steve said with a laugh, breaking the tension a bit as even Bucky smiled a little. “You don’t have to be afraid of me. It’s me.” 

“That’s the thing, I can’t lie to you, you make it impossible!” Bucky huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. “I’m trying to keep you safe, you idiot. Get away from me!”

“Like I’m someone that stays away from danger,” Steve said with another laugh, shaking his head. “You sure you remember me? I think the museum mentioned that I’m stubborn.” 

“Oh my god, you’re just as bad as before, aren’t you?” Bucky snapped, putting his hands on his hips now. 

“If anything, I’m much worse,” admitted Steve, taking a step closer to Bucky, watching the other man to see if he moved. “Can you tell me the truth now?” 

“…I remember you. I remember growing up with you, living with you, fighting with you…” Bucky admitted, his eyes falling down away from Steve’s, not wanting to admit to what else he remembered. 

“When did you start remembering me?” Steve asked as he took another step forward, feeling like a lot of tension was leaving the room. “What came back first?” 

“You drawing, actually. That picture you drew of me during that heat wave when I stuck the daisy behind my ear…I remembered that when I pulled you from the water,” Bucky said softly, fiddling with his hands in front of him. 

“…weren’t you in your underwear in that picture?” Raising an eyebrow, Steve had to laugh at that. 

“Shut up. Maybe,” Bucky said, blushing again, trying to look down more so that Steve wouldn’t notice how red he was. 

“You were. You were sitting in the window in your underwear, and the daisy-“

“Yes yes, okay, we remember it,” Bucky said, chewing on the inside of his cheek, fighting every urge he had in him to either dive out the window or into Steve’s arms. “It doesn’t matter what I remembered.” 

“I don’t know, I think it kind of does,” Steve said as his mind took him back to that moment, back to sketching Bucky in his notebook, trying not to drip sweat on the paper from his brow lest he ruin the picture. He could hear Bucky’s laugh in his ears as clear as he did that day, asking Steve how the picture was turning out, asking him…something else. “…’do you think I’d make a good Bucky Rogers?’…” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” 

“You asked me if you’d make a good Bucky Rogers…and I told you…I laughed and said yes…” Steve said, looking back down at the book, pieces falling into place as he looked up at an obviously tense and nervous Bucky. “Buck…” 

“It was a joke,” Bucky said, his voice tight, still unable to face Steve as he stared at his feet instead. “I remembered a joke.” 

“But it’s important to you or you wouldn’t have written it in your book,” Steve pointed out, setting the book down behind him. “Bucky if you need to talk…”

“Holy shit, I don’t need to talk,” Bucky said, burying his face in his hands. “Listen to you, you’re all modern. We’re not supposed to talk about our feelings, we’re supposed to punch everybody and repress things!” 

“So you DO have feelings!” Steve clarified, raising his eyebrows, trying not to chuckle at how frustrated Bucky was getting. 

“I have…shut up! I’m feeling something alright!” Bucky shot back.

“You keep telling me to shut up…”

“You keep not listening!” 

“Do you actually want me to shut up?” Steve asked, putting his hands on his hips. 

“I…” Bucky scrunched his face up, looking more and more like he had no idea what to do with himself. 

“Were you going to tell me to shut up?” Steve said helpfully. 

“No, I was going to tell you to fuck off,” Bucky retorted, his arms crossed again, looking over at his cinderblock and plank bookshelf he’d fashioned for himself. 

“Do you actually want me to?” Stepping closer, Steve stopped when he was directly in front of Bucky, less than a foot in between Bucky’s arms and his chest. 

“Steve…” Bucky started, struggling to bring his eyes to Steve’s neck, not being able to raise them above that. 

“Do you?” Steve reached out, his hand brushing against Bucky’s elbow. “Bucky, it’s me, there’s nothing you have to hide from me.” 

“You don’t know what’s been in my head,” Bucky whispered softly. 

“Then tell me…” Steve bridged the short distance even more, his hand moving up to cup Bucky’s shoulder. “Buck, if I hugged you right now, would y-?”

Bucky leaned forward, unable to fight temptation any more, pressing his body against Steve’s as he slowly uncrossed his own arms to wrap around the other man’s waist. Resting his forehead against his friend’s shoulder, he breathed in the scent of this new Steve, no longer smelling of glycerine soap, but some new fangled body wash. He was sure he smelled different himself too, he didn’t know if Steve picked up the smell the bar of soap left on him. Though as different as this was, there was something so familiar to it that it broke Bucky’s heart. 

“I’m here to protect you…” Steve said, returning the tight embrace with his own strength. “You’re my friend, you’ve always been my friend, nothing’s changed.” 

“No…some things have…” Bucky laughed weakly, clenching his eyes shut to stop the tears that threatened to spill from them. “How I feel hasn’t changed though…”

“From the last time we saw each other or from when I drew you?” 

“Do you actually think I felt differently between those two points?” 

“In one, you fell to your death…I thought,” Steve said, the pain in his voice still there. 

“I was with you both times, one just went a little bad,” Bucky chuckled dryly, no humour in his voice. “But I was with you, that’s where I wanted to be. That’s where I always want to be.”

“Buck…” Steve began, his mouth going dry. 

“Steve, I don’t know what to say…” Bucky said back, his voice trembling. 

“Whatever it is, I’m not going to go anywhere,” Steve whispered, bringing a hand up to knock the cap off of Bucky’s head to lean his own cheek against his hair. “I’ll be here with you.” 

“I don’t want you to go…” whimpered Bucky, trying to deal with the little bit of control he still had over his emotions. “I don’t want you to shut up, I’m sorry I said that, Steve…” 

“You’ve told me to a million times and I haven’t shut up yet, right?” Steve laughed gently, more for a need to comfort him than be funny. 

“I don’t think you ever will,” Bucky said back with a laugh. 

“So…” Steve said, waiting for Bucky’s back to still against his hand as the last few chuckles left him. “The first thing you remembered was being my model? Or just sitting in that windowsill with a daisy in your hair?” 

“No, you idiot…” Bucky’s voice was muffled and strained, sounding very much like an old, weary man. “I was thinking about being Bucky Rogers…” 

Steve didn’t speak for a moment, taking that in as best he could without falling over or saying something incredibly stupid. His hands flexed on Bucky’s back, shaking as he took in a slow breath, begging his mind to come up with something that accurately spoke for the mountain of feelings he had for his best friend. This moment had played in his mind a thousand times before, though never in Bucharest, Romania, and never with the entire world hunting Bucky at the same time, but it always ended the same. Steve had to hope that would carry over into real life too. 

“Bucky…” Steve’s voice was low and cautious, knowing that whatever he said next was going to go through Bucky’s mind for the rest of his life. The pressure was doing his head in, but he couldn’t just keep Bucky waiting. He had to do this, and he had to do it now. “…Buck…I still think you’d make a good Bucky Rogers…if you’ll have me…”

Bucky couldn’t hold on any longer, he burst into hard tears as his fingers gripped Steve, keeping his face buried against his shoulder. He sobbed out the years of wanting and waiting, of being together and apart, of hating himself for how he felt. As everything crumbled and broke inside him, he knew it was Steve’s strong arms keeping him from hitting the floor. 

“Bucky, it’s okay, it’s going to be okay, I’m not going to let you go,” Steve said quietly, just over the sound of Bucky’s sobs. “I’m never going to let you go again. I’ll protect you.” 

“You can’t protect me from what’s out there, from my past, no one can,” Bucky sniffed, lifting his face from Steve’s wet shoulder, his blue eyes meeting Steve’s. “You don’t know what I’ve done.” 

“I do know. I’ve done my research, I read the files,” Steve replied, his voice even. “And I will protect you from anyone and anything in them.” 

“Even…?” Bucky started, biting his lip nervously. 

“Even him,” Steve finished, nodding to emphasize his point. “If this is what you want, if you want to come with me, I’m going to keep you safe.” 

Bucky just stared at Steve, his lips parted a little though no words emerged from his mouth. He was in shock, this had been the last thing he’d expected when he went out to get some food. He didn’t think he’d come home to Steve, especially a Steve that wanted to whisk him away from all of this and keep him safe. He couldn’t break his eyes from his old friend’s, his own still shining from all the shed tears, hands gripping onto his strong shoulders. 

“Steve…” 

“Bucky…I don’t think there’s any other way to say this…” Steve mumbled softly, licking his lips before he leaned in and pressed them against his friend’s. Within a second, the kiss evolved from timid to passionate, the two men moaning into each others mouths, teeth clashing together as their tongued danced. When it broke, they were breathing hard, shaking, eyes locked, waiting for the other to make a move.

“Steve…” 

“You keep saying that,” Steve teased, running his thumb over Bucky’s bottom lip. “I thought you were hot with short hair, Bucky, but holy fucking shit.” 

“Does that mean you’ll leave the costume on when you fuck me?” Bucky purred, grabbing the back of Steve’s head and pulling him into another rough kiss, tasting the tang of copper for a moment as Steve’s tooth caught his lip. 

Not breaking the kiss, Bucky began to pull Steve towards his almost bare bed, wishing he could provide better than a mattress on the floor. Pulling at his own clothes, Bucky threw them recklessly behind him. Managing to get everything but his shirts off, Bucky was sinking down on his knees and tugging Steve to join him before he pulled away, needing to take a few deep breaths. 

“Are you sure you want me to leave this on?” Steve asked, pulling Bucky’s shirts away, revealing a body that he definitely didn’t recognize. His Bucky in the past had been lean and tough, but this one was built like he was, and he was curious to get his hands on thick muscle that wasn’t his own. 

“Fucking positive, I told you I liked the outfit back in the forties, didn’t I?” Bucky asked, naked and panting hard as he inched forward on his knees, stopping Steve from getting on the mattress with him. “I told you that you should keep the outfit, I just didn’t tell you why.” 

“I thought you thought I looked cool or something, not that you wanted t-ohhh…” Steve let out a surprised little noise as Bucky worked to undo his fly, guiding his stiff cock out to stroke it with one hand. “I would have worn it to your room if I knew.” 

“Something tells me you’re going to be wearing it a lot around me after this,” Bucky purred, holding Steve’s dick as he ran his tongue across the tip, jabbing into the slit to check for any pre-cum. Shifting his hand further down the base, he slid Steve into his mouth with a guttural moan, stroking what wasn’t in his mouth. 

“Jesus fuck, Bucky, where’d you learn to do that?” Steve’s knees almost collapsed out from underneath him as a shiver ran up his spine. His hands reached out to grab something, but he only ended up with a tight handful of Bucky’s hair threading through his fingers. “You’re so good…holy shit, you’re fucking good.” 

Bucky just looked up at him through his long eyelashes, his own erection getting harder as he saw the plains of Steve’s body covered by that red, white, and blue of his suit, his face a mask of pure pleasure. He wanted Steve to enjoy this, he’d been wanting to do this most of his life, he’d had a long time to think about just what would turn Steve on. They hadn’t discussed their kinks with each other much, but watching and studying porn had been a good start for Bucky of how to turn Steve on. 

“I’m going to fall over if you don’t stop, Christ, Buck…” Steve wanted to reach back to hang onto the counter, but it was too far back. He had to lean on Bucky instead. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Bucky asked, drawing his head back and licking at his slit again, pressing his lips against it in a kiss as he sucked the clear, sticky fluid into his mouth. 

“Holy hell, no, but…if you want me to fuck you, you’re going to need to slow down,” Steve panted, running his hand through Bucky’s hair as he closed his eyes and savoured the feeling of Bucky’s lips and tongue teasing the head of his cock. 

“You’re a super soldier, Steve, you can’t tell me you have a refractory period,” Bucky grinned, planting little kisses up the length of his shaft before wrapping his tongue around the tip. “Cum for me…” 

“If you keep doing that, I will…” Steve breathed, his heart beating fast now. It wasn’t as if he had much experience, and he’d never had anyone do anything like this to him, he didn’t think he could last. His legs continued to tremble with just Bucky teasing him, but as Bucky took his cock into his mouth again, Steve wasn’t sure if he was falling or floating from the sensation of warm, wet suction around him. Looking back down at a naked and hard Bucky with a mouthful of his cock, it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life or imagination. Letting out a moan, losing that last bit of control, Steve climaxed hard enough to see starts, his hips jerking towards Bucky’s mouth as he wasn’t sure if he wanted more or couldn’t take it. The only thing that made that moment even better was watching Bucky lick his lips after swallowing his load eagerly. 

“How’s that? It’s only been almost eighty years…” Bucky chuckled as Steve flopped in the bed next to him, still in uniform, and practically glowing. 

“How did you do that? I want…holy shit…I want to do that again,” Steve said, sweating terribly in his helmet, but not wanting to take it off if it turned Bucky on. 

“I’m a quick study,” Bucky said, getting up and straddling Steve with a big grin on his face. “So you think you’re too tired to fuck me?” 

“I just need a minute, you sucked the strength out of me,” Steve chuckled, looking up at Bucky, bringing his hands up to run over the definition of his chest. “I know what’ll buy us a bit more time. Get on your hands and knees.” 

“So we’re going with your plan now?” Bucky said teasingly, getting off Steve to do as his lover asked. 

“I’m Captain America, that’s how it works,” Steve grinned, looking at Bucky’s body as his heart felt like it stopped in his chest. The lines of his body were like artwork, smooth and strong as they blended into one another. Every scar, every freckle on Bucky’s back was perfectly placed, down past his ass and the hairy surface of his legs. He looked like a marble statue come to life, and Steve couldn’t help but hesitate to touch him as he worshipped the body before him. 

“You’re making me nervous, Steve…” Bucky said with a shaky laugh, still not changing his position. “Is there anything you want me to do?” 

“Yeah, lower your arms against the bed, face on the pillow,” Steve said, waiting until Bucky had complied. “You look like perfection, Bucky, your ass alone…it’s fucking round and tight, and I can’t wait until I can fuck it.” 

“You don’t have to wait, you can jus-ooooh!” Bucky gasped, his hands tightening on the pillow as he felt Steve’s tongue trace over his ass before blowing on it gently, making the trail of saliva feel cooler. 

“I don’t have to wait. I want to,” It was Steve’s turn to tease, taking a few experimental licks before blowing against Bucky’s skin again. He could see the tension in the muscles of Bucky’s back, and he was going to take that as a sign that he was doing a good job. “I want to make you scream…” 

“I thought you were going to fuck me?” Bucky asked, moaning as Steve pushed the tip of his tongue inside him. 

“You’re a super soldier, Bucky, you can’t tell me you have a refractory period…” Steve took a long, broad tongued lick of Bucky’s ass before pressing a gentle kiss against his puckered hole, his hands keeping Bucky’s cheeks spread. “Besides, I’m fucking you, you don’t need to be hard to cum again.” 

“You’re fucking cruel…” Bucky gripped the pillow with both hands, burying his face into it just enough that Steve could hear the desperate noises he was making. It seemed that Bucky wasn’t the only one doing his research, because Steve Rogers was eating ass like he did it professionally, and it was quickly driving Bucky over the edge. 

“I’m just a man who wants to please his best guy,” Steve chuckled between licks, his hand moving between Bucky’s legs to start milking his dripping cock, running his thumb through the bead of pre-cum, spreading it down his dick. Concentrating again on pushing his tongue inside Bucky, his hand moved faster, chuckling to himself in his head as he felt Bucky’s muscles twitch against his mouth. 

“Steve…Steve, I’m not going to last…” Bucky was panting hard now, pushing his forehead into the pillow as his mouth moaned above it. He could feel the tremors in his legs, and every time they shook, he felt like he was closer to completion. It was like waves crashing against a wall, and every time Steve’s mouth sucked or licked or teased, the waves got higher and faster, until in one moment the bricks gave way with the last of his control. Crying out Steve’s name, Bucky came into his lover’s hand, his body jumping as the aftershocks ripped through him. 

“That was hot, I’m going to have to do that again,” Steve said, not waiting for a minute to draw his hand away from Bucky’s softening cock, looking at the cum on his fingers before he began to smear it against Bucky’s ass. Slipping one semen covered finger inside him was easy, he quickly went to two. “Do you have lube? I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Beside the bed, other side,” Bucky said, still in the same position as Steve began to finger him. “Can you reach it without taking your fingers out?” 

“I think I can,” Steve reached over, straining a little as he grasped a white tube and brought it over. “Where did you get this? This is the correct tube, right?”

“Well I don’t keep toothpaste beside the bed,” Bucky retorted with a little shake of his head, followed by a smile. He loved that he was doing this with Steve, his Steve, the only person in this world he could be his sarcastic, smart ass self with. 

“I don’t know, I don’t speak…this,” Steve said as he snapped open the tube, withdrawing his two fingers to cover them with the slippery gel before pushing them back inside Bucky. 

“It’s Hungarian, okay? I lived there last,” Bucky let out a slow breath as Steve began to scissor and twist his fingers, wanting to jump each time Steve brushed up against his prostate. “Do we need to talk languages now with your fingers up my ass?” 

“We could, but it probably won’t be as fun,” Steve grinned, slowly sliding his fingers out again, only so he could add a third. “God, you’re fucking tight, Buck, I feel like you’re going to break my fingers when you clench down. You’re going to be amazing on my cock if you’re anything like you are now.” 

“Steve, please fuck me…” Bucky whimpered, squeezing down on Steve’s digits again, wanting to entice him into putting his dick in there. “Please, I’ll be so good, you’re going to love it.” 

“I love when you talk to me like that, it definitely makes me want to start fucking your brains out,” Steve pushed his fingers deeper for a moment, smiling when it made Bucky jump again. “Talk to me, baby.” 

“I’ve wanted you to fuck me for so long. I used to dream about you coming to my bed and fucking me and telling me what to do. And since I remembered who you were now, I’ve been using a blue vibrator, thinking about you,” Bucky panted as Steve continued to stretch him, biting his lip every time Steve his that sweet spot inside him. “All I want is you, Steve, you’re all I’ve ever wanted, and I can’t wait for you any more. Please, please fuck me, Stevie…” 

“I don’t think I could say no to that…” Steve slowly drew his hand back, pouring more lube onto his hand so he could stroke his still sensitive dick, his eyes locked on Bucky’s well stretched and slick asshole. “You tell me the second it hurts, I’ve never done this before…” 

“I haven’t either, we both might suck,” Bucky laughed softly, bunching up the pillow and resting his chin on it. 

“Let’s hope not,” Steve said with a little laugh of his own, nudging apart Bucky’s legs some more as he moved between them, lining up the tip of his cock with Bucky’s entrance. Taking a deep breath in, Steve felt his whole life was leading up to this moment. He was finally going to have Bucky, they were going to be together, and if he wasn’t so horny, he’d find this more poetic. There would be a time for that, but it wasn’t now. 

“You okay?” Bucky asked over his shoulder. 

“I’m okay, I’m better than okay,” Steve said as anticipation ran through his veins, his hand on Bucky’s hip tightening as he guided him back as he pushed his hips forward. There was some hesitation at first, Bucky was so tight it was hard for Steve to enter him, but with patience and determination, Steve soon made the muscles part with the tip of his cock. Trying to hold back as best he could, Steve eased himself inside Bucky, holding his breath until his body was flush against Bucky’s. 

“Is that all of you?” Bucky asked, licking his lips as he got used to the sensation of being full. It wasn’t bad, it was definitely more than his vibrator, and it was infinitely different because this was his Steve. Just knowing he was inside him was enough to almost push him over the edge again. 

“That’s all of me,” Steve answered, still not moving as he basked in the thought that he was inside Bucky. “Are you good if I move?” 

“Yeah, I’m definitely good.” 

“Good, then…” Steve drew his hips back, his body stuttering a little as Bucky squeezed down on him. “So we can do this?” 

“Ever the gentleman,” Bucky said with a little chuckle, unable to shake the smile on his face. “We can do this.” 

“Good, because…” Steve didn’t finish his sentence, he just ran his other hand down Bucky’s back to his hip, gripping him on both sides as he pulled him into a slow thrust. Waiting to make sure Bucky didn’t start complaining, Steve began to move again, slowly picking up speed with each movement, the sound of Bucky’s moans encouraging him to go faster. 

“Oh fuck, this is so much better than…” Bucky trailed off, at a lost for words as he braced himself against the bed, his body pushing against Steve’s thrusts rather than moving with them. “Jesus Christ, Stevie, yes!!” 

“I’m taking that as a good sign…” breathed Steve, closing his eyes for a moment before he craved the sight of Bucky’s bare back again. His best friend was tighter than he could imagine, he felt like Bucky was going to squeeze every drop of cum from him, and he wasn’t about to complain. He was, however, already thinking about how he wanted to lie on his back and have Bucky ride his cock the next time. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long, so fucking long, don’t slow down,” Bucky whimpered as his body trembled, feeling like electricity was running through his veins as Steve’s erection rubbed up against his prostate. Clenching his teeth, he was just trying to hold on at this point, wanting to feel Steve finish in him as he came. 

“I’m not slowing down, not for anything,” Steve replied, feeling the sweat under his helmet now, though it was easy enough to dismiss when he felt this good. “How much do you love this, Buck?” 

“It’s so fucking good. You’re so fucking hard and thick and I feel so full up,” Bucky’s voice was breaking, punctuated by heavy breathing and the occasional swear word. 

“Good, I want you to feel so good. God, Bucky, you feel like heaven…” Steve adjusted his grip on Bucky’s hips, his hands having slid in the thin layer of perspiration on his skin. Clenching his teeth as a second wind hit him, he began to thrust harder, the sound of their bare skin clapping together getting louder and more urgent. Through that noise were the beautiful sounds of Bucky being fucked into oblivion, desperate little whimpers and cries that were only fuelling Steve even more. All he could hear, see, and feel was Bucky, his beautiful Bucky, and as he paused to lean over, running his tongue up Bucky’s spine, he savoured the taste of him as well. 

“Stevie, I don’t know how much longer I….ohhh fuck…” Bucky gasped, really shaking now as the little jolts his nerves were causing him were growing in strength, causing every muscle in his body to tighten, including the ones around Steve. “I can’t hang on…” 

“Don’t…just cum for me…cum for me, Buck,” Steve ordered through shaky breaths, barely able to keep going himself as Bucky got tighter. “Do it, baby, show me how much you want this.” 

Bucky’s control only lasted a few more seconds before his orgasm hit like a wrecking ball. Crying out loudly, he pulled on the twisted pillow under his chin with both hands, twisting it further as he felt himself clamping down on Steve’s cock. All he could see was stars in his vision, his entire body feeling more alive than it had in his entire life as it trembled under Steve. Every inch of his body felt like it had been pushed to the brink and over it, his senses overwhelmed, and it had been his Steve that made him feel that way. 

“Bucky, Jesus Christ!” Steve shouted, his own climax coming at the same moment as his friend’s, Bucky’s ass squeezing down on his dick so hard he felt like it was going to milk every last drop of cum out of him. Pushing into Bucky as deep as he could, he came harder than he thought possible as his nails dug into Bucky’s hips, savouring the hot, tight feeling of being trapped inside him. 

“Steve…you good?” Bucky asked, his voice muffled by the pillow he’d stuffed his face into. 

“I’m good…” As the last of his orgasm left him, Steve regrettably pulled his ultra sensitive cock out of Bucky’s ass, slumping forward as he lay against him, breathing hard. “Fuck, Bucky, I have to do that again…” 

“We will…we will…just not now…” Bucky panted, trying to regulate his breathing so he could begin to think, but his brain was still a mess from what Steve had done to him. 

“No, not now, we…” Steve blinked, forcing himself to sit up as he looked down on Bucky, wishing he didn’t have to leave. “I think we have to go. I was coming here to get you, not…Jesus. Come on, we have to go.” 

“Does this mean you’re done?” Sam’s voice said in Steve’s ear, annoyance heavy in his tone. 

“Sam. Oh god, Sam, I forgot,” Steve suddenly found himself turning bright red as he fumbled to put his cock away and fix his pants. “Sam, I am so, so sorry.” 

“You owe me. Like fifty beers,” Sam replied, still not sounding happy in the least. “And I mean it, I’m going to count.” 

“Yeah, of course, all the beer you want,” Steve said, getting to his feet on shaking legs, looking over at Bucky who was starting to get dressed, still feeling like a total asshole. “It’s not going to happen again.” 

“Damn right it’s not,” Sam said, though there was a little laugh to his voice that time, breaking the embarrassing tension of their conversation. “You two almost ready to go?” 

“Bucky, you almost ready?” Steve asked, watching as Bucky pulled his shirts back on, grabbing his jacket. “We have to get out of here before the authorities show up.” 

“Yeah, I’m…wait, one last thing…” Walking over to the counter, Bucky picked up the notebook that Steve had been going through, taking one second to look at his bookmarked page before closing it in his hand. “Yeah, I’m ready.” 

Exchanging a smile between the two friends, now lovers, Steve reached out to take Bucky by his free hand, giving it a squeeze before leading him out of the apartment and through the door. He was going to keep his Bucky safe from the world, he had no plans of letting him go again.


End file.
